Pensées
by Taahoma
Summary: Vieil One Shot. HiruMamori C'est bien moelleux d'amour ... A quoi qu'ils pensent quand ils sont l'un en face de l'autre ?


Pensees

**Titre : Pensées**

**Auteur : ****Taahoma**

**Fandom : **Eyeshield 21

**Couple : **Hiruma X Mamori

**Genre : **Romance.

**Descritpion : **Voyons ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Hiruma et de Mamori. Les pensées étranges qui vous font connaîtres les sentiments. ( HiruMamo ! \o/ ) ( Vraiment moyen pour un premier One-Shot XD )

**Disclaimer : **Nope, aucun droit de propriété

**Note : **Bon, je précise ... il date de ... 2005 je crois, quelque chose dans ce genre. Donc c'est normal que l'écriture ne ressemble pas tellement avec ce que vous pouvez voir de mes fanfictions de Prince of Tennis ou Samurai Deeper Kyo x). J'ai décidé de ne rien toucher et de publier pour vous faire partager ça ... mais bon. Je ne veux pas relire aussi parce que je sens que je me démoraliserai T.T

* * *

Mais pourquoi donc cette fuckin' manager m'occupe t-elle autant l'esprit ? J'en ai du mal à me concentrer sur mon ordinateur tellement que mes yeux se tournent vers elle. Si seulement ce fuckin' nabot n'était pas tomber malade. Ca en devient lassant de la voir s'affairer autour de lui et lui demander toutes les cinq minutes s'il va bien. Merde, je crois que j'viens de faire une gaffe, elle se tourne vers moi et me regarde avec des yeux inquiets.

« Pourquoi tu soupires Hiruma ? » me demande t-elle.

Ah, je comprend, j'ai soupiré sans m'en rendre compte.

« On dirait que tu t'ennuies. »

Pour ça, c'est sur que je m'ennuie. Tu m'ennuies fuckin' manager. J'arrive plus à me concentrer. Je crois qu'elle veut une réponse ...

« Rien, laisse fuckin' manager. »

Zut, elle semble déçue. Bah, après tout c'est pas mon problème, j'vais pas lui faire plaisir non plus. Mais si elle pouvait seulement lâcher le nabot quelques instants… Bon, retournons à nos affaires, j'en était où moi …

« IIRRRRRK ! »

« Hiruma ? »

Merde merde merde ! C'est quoi ça ? Faut que je cache rapidement, Mamori se ramène. Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit, pourquoi je retranscris tout ce que je pense ?

« T'occupes et retourne t'occuper du nabot, il flanche. »

C'est bon, elle va le retrouver. J'ai eu chaud … elle a dû trouver ça étrange. Pourquoi donc Sena me regarde t-il ainsi ? Bouge tes yeux fuckin' nabot !

« Hiruma a dû attraper froid, Mamori-nee ! Regarde il est tout rouge. »

Hein ? Quoi ? Moi ? Rouge ? Un miroir vite, quelque chose pour cacher ça. Evidemment, y a rien de tel dans ce club ! Tss. Seule échappatoire, la porte. Naan, fuckin' manager, retourne d'où tu viens ! T'approche pas !

« Bouge pas, je veux voir ta température. »

J'dois bouger, j'dois bouger. Elle arrive, rapidement même. Pourquoi c'est petit ici ? Fuckin' directeur qui m'a imposé quelques limites. Grr. Faut que j'le fasse plus bosser ce fuckin' nabot. Mon corps ne bouge plus, Mamori arrive, conclusion : J'vais être traité comme le nabot. Ch'uis pas un gosse merde !

« T'es un peu chaud, c'est vrai. Tu dois trop travailler sur ton ordinateur. »

Tu dois trop me monter la tête oui, fuckin' manager ! Ta main est chaude …

« Mamori-nee, je vais rentrer chez moi, il est tard et tout les autres sont rentrés. »

Oui Sena, c'est bien, tu fais une bonne action aujourd'hui !

« Attends moi, je vais te raccompagner. »

Nooooon ! Reste Mamori ! Mais qu'est ce que je raconte ? Nan, va-t-en loin, vas-y !

« Non, c'est bon. Aide donc un peu Hiruma-san. »

Comme si j'avais besoin d'aide. J'ai envie de le dire … mais aucun son ne sort, suis-je vraiment tombé malade ? C'est rare ça.

« Hm… d'accord. »

« A demain. »

Et voila le fuckin' nabot de partit, enfin. Cette fuckin' manager est vraiment restée. Elle doit préparer une tasse de café ou autre. Bref, moi, j'ai du boulot, effacer toutes les conneries que j'ai écrites.

« Ah non ! Tu vas avoir un mal de tête après ! » dit Mamori, refermant mon écran.

Et mon travail ? Comment je le continue moi ? Elle pose devant moi une tasse. J'dois le boire. Ouais, pas trop le choix vu sa tête…

« Bois ça, pendant ce temps, j'vais arranger un peu l'emploi du temps. »

« Encore ? » Je fais, surpris.

« C'est le coach qui me l'a demandé ! »

Si c'est ce fuckin' coach qui l'a demandé, elle a pas trop le choix. ... ... et elle a de la place en face aussi, pourquoi elle se met à côté de moi ? Et me regarde pas fuckin' manager, ça me met mal à l'aise ! C'est pas mon jour de chance. Je savais que Kurita et ses prédictions au temple apporterait _vraiment_ de la malchance. Elle soupire. Qu'y a-t-il encore ?

« Quoi ? » je demande.

« Rien … »

Elle se tourne vers moi. Qu'elle est mignonne…HIRUMA ! qu'est ce que tu dis merde !?

« Y a un truc, dis moi. »

Je m'apprendrais à être aussi gentil. Je dois vraiment être tombé malade. Que je guérisse rapidement. Oh, elle rougit. J'ai dis un truc de pas normal ?

« J'me suis fait des idées. »

« Quel genre d'idées ? »

J'dois la mettre dans l'embarras pour qu'elle soit rouge comme ça…

« Hiruma je… »

Je quoi ? Si tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu de la phrase je comprendrais pas. 'Je te déteste', 'je veux te tuer', 'je veux partir', 'je t'aime' … ?

Elle reprend la tasse que je viens de finir. Bon et alors ? 'Je quoi' ? Elle s'approche. Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ?

« Désolée d'avance. »

Hein ?

Euuh … c'était la dernière proposition ? Laissons le temps à mon fuckin cerveau de se reconnecter. C'était tellement compliqué à réagir qu'il s'est mit en panne. C'est pas tout les jours qu'om m'embrasse. En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé. Gloups. Ca voudrait dire que c'est réciproque ? Je vais perdre toute mon image de sang coeur. Euh, réfléchis Hiruma. Elle baraguine des excuses. Je sais t'as pas voulu, tu n'as pas fait exprès et tu m'aim-

« Hirum...mmh. »

Mon corps à bouger tout seul… je l'ai embrassée, elle a l'air surprise. Mais …

« Je t'aime ! »

Ouais, c'était bien la dernière proposition.

* * *

Il fallait que Sena tombe malade ! Ah, il aura tout pour me rendre inquiète celui là. Entre les entraînements qu'il pratique et sa manie de se faire embêter. J'y peux rien, c'est Sena. Mais j'aurais pu rester toute seule avec Hiruma sur ce coup là … tout le monde était partit plus tôt que la normale.

« Ca va Sena ? » je demande.

Il me répond d'un signe de tête. Bon c'est déjà ça. Derrière, Hiruma soupire. Lui aussi aurait attrapé un rhume ? Je le regarde avec inquiétude.

« Pourquoi tu soupires Hiruma ? » je lui demande. « On dirait que tu t'ennuies. »

Il avait lâché son ordinateur un moment et regardait autour de lui. Ca faisait plusieurs minutes que je sentais son regard sur moi. Ca me donne des frissons.

« Rien, laisse fuckin' manager. »

Pourquoi est ce qu'il répond comme ça ? Il peut me dire ce qui va pas, je vais pas le manger. Enfin bref. Je retourne voir Sena pour lui donner un pull. Et …

« IIRRRRRK ! »

« Hiruma ? »

Qu'est ce qu'il a à crier comme ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il a vu ? Je m'approche, mais il semble ne pas vouloir que j'avance.

« T'occupes et retourne t'occuper du nabot, il flanche. » me dit il.

Hiruma est bizarre. Je me retourne et je vois Sena complètement affalé contre le mur. Alala. Je vais le redresser. Sena semble le regarder.

« Hiruma a dû attraper froid, Mamori-nee ! Regarde il est tout rouge. »

Heh ? Hiruma rouge ? Il a attrapé un coup de froid ? C'est à cause de ses entraînements. Quelle idée d'en faire sous la pluie ! Faut que je vois ça. Il gesticule de partout. Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

« Bouge pas, je veux voir ta température. »

Je pose ma main sur son front. C'est vrai qu'il est un peu chaud. Ca doit être à force de travailler sur son ordinateur. Je lui dis. J'entend Sena remuer. Je me retourne. Oui, il a oté la petite couverture que lui avait mise et il a prit ses affaires.

« Mamori-nee, je vais rentrer chez moi, il est tard et tout les autres sont rentrés. »

C'est vrai … mais je peux pas le laisser partir tout seul. Mais si j'y vais, Hiruma va pas se soigner. Il est du genre négligent avec lui-même. Tant pis, je reviendrais une fois que j'aurais accompagné Sena.

« Attends moi, je vais te raccompagner. »

« Non, c'est bon. Aide donc un peu Hiruma-san. » me répond t-il.

« Hm… d'accord. »

« A demain. »

Sena part. Ca fait vide tout d'un coup. Je vais vers la cafetière. Je vais préparer une bonne tasse chaude à ce quaterback sans cœur ! Je le vois remettre son nez sur son ordinateur.

« Ah non ! Tu vas avoir un mal de tête après ! » dis je, refermant son écran.

Je lui pose la tasse devant le nez. Ainsi il devra boire. Et je vais me mettre à côté comme ça, il sera obligé de le faire !

« Bois ça, pendant ce temps, j'vais arranger un peu l'emploi du temps. »

« Encore ? » fait il, surprit

Bah oui, je travaille pour le club moi. Je suis le manager non ?

« C'est le coach qui me l'a demandé ! »

Voila qui le fait taire. Huh ? Normalement il aurait dit que le coach pouvait le faire tout seul. Et ce 'encore' ? Il s'inquiéterait ? Je soupire.

« Quoi ? »

« Rien … » je répond.

Je me tourne vers lui. Il a un beau visage tout de même. En prenant le temps de le regarder, on voit que c'est pas qu'un monstre. Il cache quelque chose sous son masque. Mmh, j'ai peur que mes sentiments débordent comme ça. J'ai bien l'impression que je suis tombée sous son charme. Héhé, l'idiotie du destin !

« Y a un truc, dis moi. »

Il est vâchement gentil aujourd'hui.

« J'me suis fait des idées. »

« Quel genre d'idées ? »

Quel genre ? Comme si je pensais que tu allais m'embrasser comme ça, me dire que tu m'aimes et … C'est lourd à porter. Il faut au moins que je dise ce que je ressent.

« Hiruma je… »

J'hésite à continuer, que faire. Et s'il me repousse à cause de ça ? S'il me vire du club ? Je ne pourrais le revoir qu'aux matches et de loin … Il faut que je fasse quelque chose d'autre. Je reprend la tasse qu'il a finit pour la laver. Malheureusement c'est vite régler. Je me remet sur le banc. Il faut ! Il le faut. Je vais y aller, tant pis des conséquences …

« Désolée d'avance. »

Il faut au moins qu'il sache. Sinon, je me tuerai à ne rien dire. Je m'approche de ses lèvres et je l'embrasse. Il a l'air vachement surpris.

Je cesse le baiser. Il me regarde d'une manière étrange. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû mais tant pis, ce qui est fait est fait… Et maintenant ? Il faut que je lui dise.

« Hirum...mmh. »

Qu-quoi ? Alors … lui aussi ?

« Je t'aime ! »

Je me sens heureuse …

* * *

FIN ! \o/

_Bon, fin assez ... étrange. Ah que ça remonte à loin cette fanfiction ! xD Si j'en refais une, je tenterai de faire un peu ... mieux ! xD Merci d'avoir lu !_


End file.
